powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers X (Brandon fresh)
Story The town of Westwood is a hotspot for natural resources. Naturally, many scientific firms and laboratories have taken stake there. Recently a secure government facility had an incident in their science department. This was due to pressure put on the scientists by the government officials apart of the Strategic Defense Agency (SDA) to finish the bioweapon they had been working on. The power source of the bioweapon combusted causing the suspected demise of all the workers. However, creatures have been showing up around the city with appearances and abilities only explainable by being an effect of the bioweapon. Without the proper forces to stop all of the creatures, the SDA, lead by General Warren, enacts Protocol X. He then enlists the help of Scientist Samuel Mason and his firm to develop the Power Ranger X technology. Short on time, Sam takes it upon himself to enlist his nephew Brian and his four friends to become to new power rangers. This is much to the dismay of the General, but with all the technology in hand, Sam takes over the ranger operations and bases it out of his home lab. Although there is a learning curve, the new rangers start to work together and fend of the monsters running through the city. Things become more difficult however when Geomex emerges and starts hunting down the monsters to fold to his whims, as he begins his plan to create an even bigger and stronger bioweapon to wipe out humanity. Rangers Allies Dr. Samuel Mason- Brian's uncle on his mother's side. A renowned scientist that develops the ranger technology. General Warren- Head of a SDA. Responsible for the acquisition of the scientists that ran the bioweapon experiments superior government officials assigned the project to his agency. Also responsible for enacting Protocol X and acquiring the help of Samuel Mason. He's decisions are based in logic and his doesn't stray from procedure. Villains Geomex- Formerly known as William Maximus. He led the science department where the accident happened. After the accident, he took the alias Geomex. Although he has memory of what his life was before the accident, his mind has become skewed with a muddled perception of humanity. He became determined to rid world of humans using a larger version of the bio weapon. He uses his leadership and his superior power to control and lead his Generals, the Toxoids, and the Bio-Beasts. His has the ability of controlling energy in all forms. Serine- Formerly Felecia Jacobs. She has no memory of her past life after the accident. Geomex protected her and kept her alive through her mutations. She pledged her loyalty to him and is now Geomex's #1 General. Has extendable arms and extreme flexibility and agility. She is also a very skilled fighter. Kenon- Formerly Michael Kennedy. He too remembers nothing of his past before the accident. He spent months traveling and surviving on his own without any memory. He has the ability to project energy beams from his hand, and he wields a sword. Toxoids- Formerly an engineer at the department. His mutation made him uncontrollably clone himself. Now having no control over his mind, he is easily controlled by Geomex. All but the original dissolves after defeat. The Toxoids serve as the foot soldiers. Bio-Beasts- The Bio-Beasts are the monsters spawned from the accident. They were formerly the employees of the Science Department. They all got less affected by the bio weapon, taking on various forms and abilities. Geomex searches to find them, and sends them to destroy the Rangers. Arsenal Morphers * X Morphers (All Rangers) -Call out "X Crossover!" Weapons * Cross Blasters (All Rangers) * Cross Blades (All Rangers) * Axe (Red Ranger) * Grappling Hook (Green Ranger) * Staff (Black Ranger) * Twin Daggers (Blue Ranger) * Shield (Yellow Ranger) * Crossbow Blaster (All weapons together) Vehicles * Cross Cycles (All Rangers) * Eagle Zord (Airplane Mode) * Shark Zord (Submarine Mode) *The Cross Blades are the Cross Blasters in second mode. *Each ranger's weapons are the Cross Blasters in third mode. Zords Series One Megazord- Made of each rangers first zord. Has a blaster than becomes a sword and uses it for final X Strike. Uses its tail and snake had for close attacks. Uses missiles from wings, lasers, and fire breath for long range. Has ability to fly. Bull Zord (Red Ranger)- Has fire breath and stampede attack. Makes up the megazord's legs. Gator Zord (Green Ranger)- Has a drill tail and shoots out its claws. Makes up the left arm and tail of the megazord. Wolf Zord (Black Ranger)- Can shoot lasers from its eyes. Makes up the megazord's chest. Snake Zord (Blue Ranger)- Has quick maneuvering ability and razor teeth. Makes up right arm of megazord. Eagle Zord (Yellow Ranger)- Can fly and shoot missiles from its wings. Makes up wings and head of megazord. *Eagle Zord doubles as a jet. *Shark Zord doubles as a submarine. Episodes